


Come To Bed, Leonard

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Winter Holidays Series [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Bickering, Conniving Spock, Contrite McCoy, Curious Spock, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Snarky McCoy, Star Trek Humor, Understanding Spock, Unhappy McCoy, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines, What Love Is, sleepy spock, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Spock wants McCoy to come to bed, but McCoy has something on his mind that is troubling him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After McCoy and Spock saw the sentimental Valentine that was written for Kirk and Khan in "It's A Lonely Place Amongst These Stars," they wanted a sweet Valentine, also.

“Come to bed, Leonard. You know I cannot sleep if you are not in here with me.”

“In a minute, Spock,” McCoy answered absently as he sat in the dim light at his desk. “I’ve got something on my mind.”

“Well, empty your mind and come to bed. Whatever is bothering you will still be there in the morning.” Spock turned over on his back and closed his eyes with stoic determination. “Whatever it is cannot be solved now, anyway.”

“I know it can’t. It just looms larger at night.”

Spock opened one eye and looked at his lover with curiosity. “What looms larger at night? Is it larger than a tribble?”

“You’re jesting.”

“A shuttlecraft?”

“It isn’t a thing, you pointed-eared hobgoblin!” McCoy clarified in exasperation with his arms crossed. “It isn’t something you can see. At least, nothing I can see,” he mumbled to himself.

“Speaking in a lower pitch does not prevent me from hearing, and understanding, what you are apparently trying to share with only yourself. Although I do not understand why you have determined that you need to converse aloud to yourself so that you may learn this information. Since you are speaking, are you not the one who is originating your information? Perhaps it would be wiser to listen as you are forming the words, then you would not have to vocalize them. Would that not solve your problem of having to speak?”

“Have you been in the chocolate again?” McCoy demanded with a frown. "You're talking crazy."

“Merely following the paradigms of logic which you have established. Your logic, mind you, not mine.”

“Stop being so pissy.”

“Stop quarreling and come to bed.”

“What was that other? That garbage you were just spouting?”

“Merely following your logic, Leonard.”

“Stop trying to make something logical out of what I am saying. Sometimes I am not trying to be logical.”

"You are succeeding," Spock said with a sigh.

"Still pissy, Vulcan!"

"I am merely trying to follow your reasoning, Doctor."

"Don't try!" McCoy rolled his eyes with disdain. “All you’ll do is blow some sort of gasket in your brain, and then where will that leave you?! I sure as hell won't take care of you if you turn into some kind of drooling idiot soiling himself and watching house flies breed with awe.”

“The only criteria I have to go by is what you have been telling me, Leonard. And at this stage, the information is sadly lacking in sufficient details for me to arrive at a satisfactory solution.”

“Yeah! That’s what I said!”

“Leonard, you are not being logical. That can be very disconcerting.”

“Then find someone to screw who is logical!” McCoy barked. “Then you two machines can be very happy examining your pistons together!” He turned aside, grumbling, "Then you can see if you can fire each other off in sync!"

“I did not select you for a mate because you are logical, Leonard.”

“Damn straight! I figured it was my cute ass!”

Spock rolled his eyes and chose to ignore McCoy's vulgarity until a more intimate time. That's when McCoy's coarse language generally tended to get Spock's juices boiling. As if he needed anything more than McCoy's nearness to stimulate him.

“In fact, Doctor, I believe that I selected you because you are so highly illogical.”

“Now you’re just going to be insulting!”

“To the contrary. You are so extraordinary. I have never known someone who is as illogical, flighty, irrational, and infuriating, as you are, Dr. McCoy.”

“Well, thank you for the character evaluation!”

“I never know what you are going to say or do next.”

“Sometimes I don’t know, either! Sometimes I amaze even myself!”

“And that is what makes you so utterly fascinating to me.”

McCoy unfolded his arms and looked at the Vulcan reposing in bed.

“Eh?”

“I was raised to be analytical and precise. I was taught to amass as much information as possible about a problem and then, by reasoning and a great deal of forethought, to arrive at the most logical solution to the situation as I could. But you, you go crashing about, sending yourself and any object in your direct path, flying every which way. Sometimes you unwittingly succeed in your endeavors, but that has to be random luck and not anything that is comprehensively planned. And sometimes, well, generally, everything is left helplessly muddled by your actions. But occasionally you succeed in such a grand manner that it defies believability. I am constantly amazed by such outcomes. Consequently, I will never be bored while you are around.”

McCoy folded his arms again in disgust. “Well, thank you for my performance evaluation! But I don‘t know what it has to do with what you were talking about, though.”

“I am by nature curious, so I have tried to analyze your method of approaching a problem. Then I was fascinated by my conclusions.”

“And what, pray tell, were your conclusions?” McCoy asked sarcastically.

“Why, that you had no method. That is the only logical conclusion.”

“No method that was obvious to you!” McCoy hooted.

“Would you endeavor to explain your method to me, then?”

“You wouldn’t understand it,” McCoy said evasively. 

“Why? I believe that I am reasonably intelligent enough to follow any logic that you may present, as long as it logically presented.”

“That’s it! It’s not based on logic! It’s a gut feeling! Okay?!”

Spock frowned. "Gut feeling? What scientific theory is that?"

"That's the beauty of it! There is no theory! It is because it is! Got it?!"

"I understand what you are saying, but--" He stopped talking.

"But, what?! Don't leave me dangling, Vulcan! I know you still have something to say! I can hear your mind whirring from clear over here!"

"But what you are saying still does not make any sense.”

“I don’t have to listen to this!” McCoy declared as he jumped to his feet. “I’ll just leave!”

“Leonard. Please. Please, do not do that. Then I will not be able to sleep, at all. I will worry about you.”

"I am not going to run into walls, for heaven's sake! Or rupture an air lock and catapult myself into space without a spacesuit! Or, or go to sleep in the bathtub with the water running! I am a little brighter than that, I hope!"

"How will I know for sure?" Spock asked with worry in his voice. "You never intentionally plan for things to happen to you. They just do."

McCoy fell back into his chair. “Oh, alright!”

“I did not tell you all of what fascinates me about you.”

“Oh, okay. What else fascinates you about me?” McCoy responded and expected to hear another list of character faults that Spock would consider might leave most people barely capable of functioning, let alone being attractive and productive.

“You have a passion for medicine and a regard for your patients that elevates you above every physician that I have ever known. And the intensity with which you defend your friends and crew mates is extraordinary. You are barely contained. There is so much turbulence simmering inside you that it is hard to imagine where it will erupt next. You are larger than life to me.” 

The room was silent. McCoy did not know how to respond to something that sounded almost like hero worship.

“And then that person,” Spock spoke with hushed awe in his voice, “that extraordinary person with so much passion and explosive dedication in his soul and his heart has chosen me, me! Me, to love.” He could barely speak. “I cannot become jaded by the enormity of that fact.”

The room was silent for long moments.

“Spock. Spock, I, I don’t know what to say. I had no idea.” McCoy cleared his throat. “I figured that on some level you loved me. I guess I even understood that you were, ah, in love with me, as far as you were capable of understanding that concept. But I had no idea that you regarded me so highly. I am honored, truly honored, sir.”

“That is why nothing you can ever say or do will ever disappoint me. I am so in awe of you and of what you are.”

“Spock. I can't believe this.” McCoy squeezed his eyes shut. “Jesus, be with me now,” he pleaded

“You call on your deity? Why?”

“I call on anyone or anything who can help me here. I don't know how to handle this. You are so ahead of me. And here I thought you weren't capable of understanding, let alone returning, such feelings. But, no, you are far and away ahead of me.”

“And what is the problem? I learned of such feelings from you, Leonard. You, and Jim.”

“I am so in awe, of, of, of you, too! And of what you are! You are so unique! And the fact that you are with me! But this, your feeling for me! I didn‘t realize. I couldn't. I thought you were incapable of anything like this. That someone whose heritage and upbringing did not prepare him for tender emotions could acquire it from me! And, apparently, it keeps on growing. Because of me!” He tried to form it into words. “There‘s an old saying that just came to me. More than yesterday, less than tomorrow. I think that maybe that covers what I‘m realizing here, the depth of your feeling. Why, you are far above us Earthlings in your emotion. I know that you are certainly above mine.”

“I do not know of this. I just know that I cannot sleep unless you are in my arms. I cannot sleep unless your body is cradled against my chest. I cannot sleep unless my lips are next to your ear so that I can whisper what is in my secret heart. I cannot sleep unless I can hear you breathing and feel your heart beating against my hand, and then I know that you continue to exist." He looked thoughtful at McCoy. "Is this what love is?"

McCoy could barely speak. "Yes, Spock, that is what love is." And he thought, you damn Earthling! How lucky you are! Don't you ever mess this up!

"I just know that I cannot sleep without you with me, Leonard. Will you therefore please come to bed?”

That made McCoy remember why he was still up. It made him feel really bad again, and he grimaced. “I forgot.”

“Pardon? You forgot? What? To come to bed?“

“No.“

“What did you forget, Leonard? Is that why you cannot sleep?”

“I forgot that it was Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh. The occasion when Earthlings give each other sentimental love tokens.”

“Yes. That occasion,” McCoy said in some annoyance. The Vulcan was going to make light of the holiday and therefore McCoy’s tender feelings for him, McCoy just knew it.

But, still, McCoy had to go on with his explanation. “I forgot to get you a Valentine’s present. Well, I thought of it last week, but I couldn‘t think of what to give you. And then, I guess, it just plain slipped my mind, until now. And I wanted a gift that would be special, because, well, you know, it‘s Valentine‘s Day, and all. And it's for you.” He cleared his throat nervously and braced himself. Who knew what Spock might say next, be it either a debasement of the sentimental holiday or that McCoy need not worry about providing a gift. Either thing would hurt McCoy, because the holiday was important to him. Because, like he said, Spock was important to him.

“And you just said such wonderful things to me. It made me feel special, Spock. And more lousy because I had not remembered.”

“Leonard, what about what I said made you feel special?”

“You spoke of my uniqueness and my devotion.”

“And do you not feel those things from me every day?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then, that is what I feel from you, also.”

McCoy frowned. “You mean?”

“I mean that you make me feel special every day, not just for the one day set aside for the remembering. And, Leonard, I would not trade that for ten Valentine’s Days in a year‘s time, because then there would still be three hundred and fifty days when you did not make me feel special. Are you understanding what I am saying?”

A grin slowly spread across McCoy’s face, and he looked much relieved. “Yes. Yes, I believe I do.”

Spock turned on his side and closed his eyes. “Then, come to bed, Leonard, so that we both can get some sleep.”

One hundred ninety-one point seven seconds later, all was dark and quiet in their quarters, and Spock was firmly spooned around McCoy‘s backside. Spock sighed in contentment.

They remained that way for a little over two minutes. Spock could have said precisely, but this was McCoy doing the calculating. And he didn't have to be exact. An approximation of the time spent quietly was fine with McCoy.

It wasn't the exact time that was aggravating McCoy, it was the fact that that time was being spent quietly. He wasn't that sleepy. But the damn Vulcan seemed to be through with activity for the night.

And then McCoy squirmed against Spock’s chest.

“Spock? You still awake? Are you too tired to do anything? Anything, you know, fun?” he whispered as he continued to squirm. “Darlin?’ Are you willing?”

The Vulcan’s hand sweeping urgently down the front of McCoy’s body was the only answer he received.

McCoy turned in Spock’s arms for two reasons. First, so he could get at that marvelous, muscular mouth with his own mouth. Second, so that sweeping hand could land where they both wanted it to land, right on McCoy’s fleshy hip. Then that hand would be positioned so close to McCoy‘s eager anus that the distance between the two was hardly worth mentioning.

The damn Vulcan hadn’t included what they were going to do next on his list of reasons for choosing McCoy.

But Leonard McCoy happened to know that it was on the top of Spock’s list.

The very top.

“Oh, wow, Spock! Is all of that for little ol' me?!” he asked in his best Southern Gentleman voice as he pulled the Vulcan tighter and felt pressing against his body a bulk that couldn't be ignored.

“You make it very difficult to give you a present, Leonard. That is why you had to come to bed. It is true that I am amazingly endowed, even for a Vulcan. But I still could not reach you all the way across the room.“

“You should have explained it outright.“

“Then it would not have been a surprise.“

“I’ll take it any way I can get it, Vulcan, either as a surprise or knowing it’s headed my way.“

"Do not be vulgar, Doctor."

McCoy's tongue traced the sexy curves and sharp point of one of those damn Vulcan ears. "You know you love it when I talk dirty, and don't say you don't!"

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Leonard,” Spock said with a hint of levity in his voice. “Shall we trade presents now? I know you have for me just what I wanted for Valentine‘s Day.”

The damn Vulcan didn’t have to sound so pleased with himself!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I almost succeeded in writing a sweet story for the guys. But then they went and got frisky on me. It’s all their fault, and they are just pretty smug about it.  
> I own nothing dealing with Star Trek, including story lines and/or characters.


End file.
